Dark Shadows (1966 TV series)
Dark Shadows was a 1966 - 1971 daytime gothic soap opera that aired on the ABC television network. With vampires, witches, warlocks, werewolves, and other supernatural creatures, it became a surprising popular phenomenon. The story centers around the Collins family of Collinsport, Maine who are tormented by strange occurrences. The series starred Johnathan Frid, Grayson Hall, and Nancy Barrett in addition to a large supporting cast. The series developed a strong cult following. The characters appeared in three theatrical releases (House of Dark Shadow''s, 1970; ''Night of Dark Shadows, 1971; and Dark Shadows, 2012), a short-lived 1991 revival on the NBC television network, and a (never aired) pilot episode for a 2004 revival on the WB television network. Episode 295 Dr. Julia Hoffman hypnotizes Maggie into forgetting that she was kidnapped by Barnabas and held prisoner. Vlcsnap-2016-05-31-12h45m13s11.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-31-12h45m37s90.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-31-12h46m37s81.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-31-12h46m40s124.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-31-12h46m48s207.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-31-12h46m58s55.png Episode 298 During a conversation with Vicky Maggie starts to recall the memories she was hypnotized to forget, Dr. Julia disrupts the conversation by talking about jewelry, Julia shows them the medallion,and just seeing it calms Maggie. Julia asks if she could have a cup of tea, and Vicki goes off to the kitchen. This gives Julia the opportunity to hypnotize Maggie again. By the time Vicki comes back with the tea, Maggie is smiling and relaxed. Vlcsnap-2016-05-31-12h55m20s210.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-31-12h55m26s4.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-31-12h55m45s190.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-31-12h56m25s84.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-31-12h56m30s129.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-31-12h56m43s10.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-31-12h56m58s154.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-31-12h57m20s126.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-31-12h57m28s207.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-31-12h58m32s68.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-31-12h58m44s69.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-31-12h59m36s193.png Episode 347 Dr. Julia hypnotize Vicky, then she leads the mesmerized Vicki all the way over to the Old House, and down into the basement. Vlcsnap-2016-05-31-13h28m37s188.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-31-13h28m58s164.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-31-13h29m04s220.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-31-13h29m27s196.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-31-13h29m43s98.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-31-13h29m56s219.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-31-13h30m11s105.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-31-13h31m52s109.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-31-13h32m19s112.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-31-13h32m45s119.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-31-13h32m58s251.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-31-13h34m26s110.png Episode 462 Dr. Julia Hoffman hypnotizes Vicky to make her recall some past life memories. After reliving an unpleasant memory Vicky starts to panic, Julia then hypnotize her to sleep. Darkshadows.png Darkshadows2.png Darkshadows3.png Darkshadows4.png Darkshadows5.png Darkshadows6.png Darkshadows7.png Darkshadows8.png Darkshadows9.png Darkshadows10.png Darkshadows11.png Episode 474 Angelique posed as Cassandra, and hypnotized Roger into marrying her, later Roger starts to snap out of her control but she drugs his drink and hypnotize him again. Darkshadows12.png Darkshadows13.png Darkshadows14.png Darkshadows15.png Darkshadows16.png Darkshadows17.png Darkshadows18.png Darkshadows19.png Darkshadows20.png Darkshadows21.png Episode 477 Angelique hypnotized Tony so that he would steal some objects from Dr. Lang. Darkshadows22.png Darkshadows23.png Darkshadows24.png Darkshadows25.png Darkshadows26.png Darkshadows27.png Darkshadows28.png Darkshadows29.png Darkshadows30.png Darkshadows31.png Episode 480 Dr. Julia Hoffman hypnotized Jeff to make him forget that Dr. Lang tried to cut off his head. Darkshadows32.png Darkshadows33.png Darkshadows34.png Darkshadows35.png Darkshadows36.png Darkshadows37.png Darkshadows38.png Darkshadows39.png Episode 593 Julia hypnotizes Maggie again. DASH593.JPG Episode 1055 Angelique uses a spell to place Maggie under her control, she orders the bewitched Maggie to shoot Quentin. Vlcsnap-2016-06-02-11h44m35s250.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-02-11h45m06s57.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-02-11h45m28s1.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-02-11h45m48s228.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-02-11h46m19s21.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-02-11h46m29s115.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-02-11h47m42s45.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-02-11h47m54s205.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-02-11h48m07s75.png Episode 1103 Daphne has a premonition of an approaching disaster but will not reveal the exact details. Dr. Julia uses hypnosis to compel Daphne to reveal the date of the catastrophe, which turns out to be just a few hours away. Vlcsnap-2016-06-02-12h12m53s84.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-02-12h13m04s194.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-02-12h13m30s187.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-02-12h13m37s14.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-02-12h13m50s151.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-02-12h15m21s28.png Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Adult Hypnotist Category:Traditional Hypnosis Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Mind Control Category:Western Live Action Category:Soap Opera Category:Fantasy Category:Love Hypnosis Category:Vampire